Two times the Charm
by HypeKO
Summary: "Every man i trust my heart to they end up abandoning me!"Ciel screamed at the older male. "First Father, Alois now you!" Ciel is trying to find out who he really is but when he meets a Sebastian a billionaire will he find true love? While Sebastian is just looking for a bootycall Warning: Curse words, Yaoi, orgy? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been awhile since I sat down on my computer and wrote a fanfiction T.T where did the summer go? Anyways I recently started watching Black butler or aka Kuroshitsuji and as many other fan boys or girls thought Sebastian and Ciel make a cute couple :D so ENJOY my first Kuroshitsuji fiction :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Black butler

Couple focus: Alois x Ciel, Sebastian x Grell , Claude x Sebastian, Ciel x Sebastian

Title: Two times the charm

At a very young age Ciel Phantomhive knew he was different then everyone else, he enjoyed reading, writing, math and science but he always felt that void in his life. His father was never around to tell him he loved him or to go to sporting events. Ciel only had his mother who coddled him repeatedly. On a regular Saturday morning Ciel would be watching his favorite anime series Death note. Ciel would always be obsessed with the way a so called character L would look, he loved L's big grey orb like eyes he could get lost in them for days. Since it was Saturday morning Ciel had his usually breakfast, a piece of chocolate frosting yellow cake along with a 2liter sized Pepsi bottle that was never too far from his grasp.

"_You make me happy whether you know it or not we should be happy that's what I said from the start I am so happy!"_

Ciel rolled his eyes, how dare anyone call him while he was watching his favorite Anime. Ciel picked up his black iphone IV {Future setting}.

"Hello?" Ciel answered with a annoyed tone to his voice.

"Ciel!" A high pitched sound coming from the other end.

"Hello Alois do you mind if I call you back I'm watching something."

Alois whined over the phone. "Please don't go."

Ciel could hear the sadness in his best friends voice. "Fine, what do you want?" Ciel said with an attitude.

"Are you watching Death note?"

"Yes why?" Ciel answered while his eyes were glued to the television.

"Say Light's last name backwards really loud, I heard if you say it to the top of your lungs Light appears in your mirror."

"Bull shit." Ciel answered back.

Alois whined once more.  
"Fine fine fine! Just stop your bitching." Ciel said laughing over the phone. Out of nowhere his father walked into the family room where his son was staying watching his stupid cartoons.

"Hey son want to pla."

Vincent was soon interrupted with Ciel's random loud outburst.

"IMAGAY, IMAGAY IMAGAY!"

Ciel's fathers eyes twitched. Ciel didn't bother looking back at his father's furious eyes. "See I said it told you I would do it BITCH." Ciel bragged to his friend over the phone. Out of nowhere Ciel felt instant pain travel to his head down to his spine. "What the fuck is wrong with you boy?!" Vincent yelled at his son. "Father let go you're hurting me!" Ciel cried out in pain.

"My son is a fucking queer!" His father yelled out to the ceiling. Ciel tried to wiggle away from his father. "Father please I promise you I'm not gay! Those swim suit magazines under my bed are so I can see how real men cocks look like. I ONLY MASTERBAUTED TO THEM 95 TIMES!" Please father let me go." Ciel continued to wiggle loose from his father."You're not going nowhere!" Vincent grabbed his son and dragged him by his hair into the closest bathroom which was upstairs. "No son of mine will be going around acting like a damn faggot!"  
"What are you going to do?" Ciel asked as his heart rate started to increase. "I'm going to make sure you start acting and looking like a damn boy!" Vincent grabbed a pair of scissors.

*Snip, Snip, Snip, Snip*

Vincent kicked Ciel in the face and walked off. "When you start acting like a man you are no longer my son." He hissed leaving Ciel laying in a pooling of his own hair. Ciel curled into a ball and started to cry softly. "How was he ever going to cosplay as L Lawliet now?" Ciel picked himself up off the floor and ran to his room

-At dinner-

As Vincent and his loving wife Rachel sat waiting on their son to come down. "Ciel." His mother called heavenly.

"Coming." Ciel replied. As Ciel made his was down the numerous stairs he never took his eyes off his father.

"About time sleepy head we were getting ready to get the squa." Rachel stopped midsentence. "Jesus Christ!" His mother screamed. She grabbed Ciel and held him into her chest. "Who did this to you?!"

"Yes Becky who did this to you?" Vincent looked at his son.  
"Who is Becky?" Rachel looked confused. "That he-she you're holding in your arms. He is not worthy of the name Ciel Phantomhive, from now on his name is Becky Linda Cockmuncher."

"Honey isn't that a little harsh?" Out of nowhere Vincent slapped his wife across the face. "How dare you question my rules you whore!" "Don't you dare hurt mother!" Ciel yelled with rage in his navy blue pushing his father. His father spun back trying to catch his balance. In a blink of an eye Vincent virgin ass was penetrated with a 10inch long candle. "Vincent!" screamed Rachel pushing her son out of the way to run to her injured husband. "Ciel leave now!" Rachel screamed holding her husband in her arms.

"Now Ciel LEAVE GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!" Rachel screamed. Ciel felt a knife rip through his heart when his mother yelled at him. Without showing any tears Ciel left the house and never return.

-Soon Ciel moved into his friend Alois's apartment. Since Ciel was only 16 he didn't have a lot of options. After a while Ciel and Alois started growing closer and closer until one day the simply fucked. Since that day they have been lovers, Ciel moved into Alois studio apartment and they had a happy life.

The end… SIKE! End of Chapter 1 :D

Review: Tell me how good it was or tell me how crappy it was :3 . First Review I get the first yaoi chapter I add.


	2. Because i got high

A/N: I like to roll on the floor and wiggle around in mud while I oink like a pig.

Alois groaned looking at his small apartment. It was a mess! Knowing his boyfriend would complain about how it was dirty and unclean made him groan. "Just another thing Ciel will bitch about." Alois had to think quickly. "Maybe I can convince him this is a cleaning game." Alois thought out loud. "Convince me what is a game?" Ciel walked in the studio apartment only to be tackled by built up trash. "WHAT THE FUCK." Ciel screamed. Alois couldn't help but to laugh. "Look at you! You're all filthy like a homeless person!"

Ciel's vain popped out of his head. "Why can't you clean up like a normal person?" Ciel wanted to scream.

"I tried to start but it would have ruined my nail polish." Alois turned to his nails blowing them. The one nerve Ciel had was soon fading. "JUST FUCKING CLEAN UP YOU PIG!" Ciel commanded. "Psh, that is not my job girlfriend." Alois moved his head back and forth imitating a ghetto super star.

"Can you be of some help and tell me where the damn trash bags are?" Ciel groaned. "I don't know I put them somewhere in that room with carpet.

"That's it fuck this." Ciel gave up.

"What do you mean?" Alois looked at his 17 year old boyfriend.

"I'm going out, I'll see you later."

"No please don't go. Please don't leave me here." Alois cried clinging to Ciel's leg. "Will you help me clean up?" Ciel looked down at Alois.

"Yes, just don't go." Alois begged.

"Alright you clingy mother fucker." Ciel smiled and walked toward the small closet. "Where are you going?" Alois questioned.

"I need the right attire to clean up this pig sty. Ciel disappeared in the back room removing all of his valuable clothing trading them in for clothes you would find at the thrift store.

A t-shirt with a printed reading: super cala fragilistic expiali dope shit, and simple basketball shorts that were too big for him, he finally he covered his shoes with regular grocery bags. Ciel hated dirt it disgusted him!

Ciel started picking up trash from old new papers to left over foods that Alois refused to eat.

"No don't throw that away!" Alois cried out. "It's garbage." Ciel simply replied. "It's not garbage it memory!" Alois reached in the garbage back pulling out a long, yarn scarf.

"IT HAS DOG SHIT ON IT!"

Alois looked at Ciel. "I don't care it's mine don't throw my stuff away!" Alois pushed Ciel into another river full of garbage.

Alois burst into laughter. "You fell in trash!" Ciel's eye's twitched and throw a carton of old milk at his boyfriend.  
"Just help me clean you idiot!"

"Whever."

Ciel and Alois started cleaning the piles of trash. After a while the trash started to vanish into black garbage bags.

"Ciel look what I found." Alois grabbed an old sketch book. Ciel's widen, he hasn't drawn a picture in years.

As Alois and Ciel looked through the old sketch book, Ciel forgot how he wanted to be a manga artist.  
"It's garbage now." Alois pulled the sketchbook out of Ciel's grasp and threw it away.

"Alois give it back!" Ciel demanded.

"Sorry Cielly bags already tied. I'm going to bed night!"

"But I need help getting these bags out!"

"Not my problem!" Alois yelled before slamming the bed room door. "Ugh!"

Ciel looked out the window, it was raining. "Great I have to get my hair wet to." Ciel muttered to himself. Maybe this time to himself would give him some time to think.

As Ciel wrapped a t-shirt around his head to keep his beautiful bluish-grey hair safe from the rain.

Ciel walked with a wagon full of garbage, he looked so cute he could pass as an innocent little boy.

"Well it looks like you take care of business. I like that." A strange husky voice came out of nowhere. Ciel looked back to see a tall, pale looking man wearing all black while his black hair framed his face. "You look rather young, what is your name."

Ciel's face turned red. This man was beautiful! Ciel tried to get the courage to speak. "Wh…What does it matter to you and my name is Bob FFOKCUF" Ciel replied.

"Hm, interesting name, so did you steal that wagon from a boy name Ciel?"

"So, what if I did? What are you going to do about it are you a cop?" Ciel answered.

"Oh no I'm no cop my name is Sebastian Michaelis."He simply smiled.

"What do you want with me Semen?"

""Well at the moment my company is searching for a cleaning crew and so far we had no luck. Would you be interested? It looks like you a good cleaner for some one of your age." The man formed a small smile.

The tall man gave Ciel a business card. "The interview starts on Wednesday the 5th of August at 7am."

"Where is it?" Ciel questioned but the tall man had disappeared. "What the hell just happened?"

_Later that night_

"Ciel." Alois whispered into the shell of his young lover. The two young boys kissed passionately before engaging in more sexual acts.

Alois slowly kiss Ciel's neck downward causing the grey haired boy to shiver in excitement. Alois moved his head lower and lower until he reached Ciel's pants. In no time they were removed. Alois took Ciel's manhood in his mouth and started slow.

"Please faster." Ciel begged. Alois grinned. "How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad."

"Tell me you love me." Alois grinned harder.

"I love you." Alois laughed. "You are pathetic." The blonde teenager laughed and walked out the room. "Wait what?" Ciel sat on the bed with his fully erect penis. "You really are an idiot aren't you Ciel! Get out of my room your sleeping on the couch." Alois returned with a small pillow and a towel. "Get out."

Ciel was still confused. What did he do? Alois grabbed Ciel and pushed him out of the room. "You stupid tart." Alois yelled behind the door. Ciel rolled his eyes, he was use to his boyfriends random mood swings but this was getting out of hand.  
Ciel sat on the couch and watched whatever was on. Ciel imagined that stranger that he encountered on the street. Maybe getting a job wouldn't hurt, he could finally move out and find a better place to stay then with a moody Scorpio.

"What ever."Ciel put his headphones on and started to sing himself to sleep.

"_I was gonna make love to you but then I got high! I was gonna eat your pussy to but then I got high! Lalala now im jacking off and I know why! Because I got high tatatatata. I messed up my entire life because I got high I lost my kids and wife because I got high now Im sleeping on the side walk because I got high. Im going to stop singing this song because im high." _

Song by: Afroman 3

Enough bye!


End file.
